Operation: TABGC
by Rival Argentica
Summary: In Operation: The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat, the mighty rebels of the SSS shed blood on Facebook dot com's battlefield. AU!


**Rival Argentica** signs in on FanFiction dot net.

 **Rival Argentica** wants to tell you something.

"This fanfic is set in an alternate universe. It is not something you should take seriously. I adopted the format from **memory's marionette** 's _Status: It's Complicated_ which she adopted from **Annie Sparklecakes** _' Narubook_. It's only fair if I tried it out, too. XD Oh, and I don't own anything. Just sit back, relax, and read. Oh, and **VISIT MY PROFILE**. I have an important poll—very important, no seriously, it is—that you should answer ^.^"

 **Rival Argentica** is proud to present—

* * *

Operation: The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat

behold,  
three thousand words of nonsense

* * *

 **Yuri Nakamura** created **The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

 **Yuri Nakamura** added **You** to **The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

 **Yuri Nakamura** added everyone else to **The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

"HELLO, EVERYONE READY FOR BATTLE?! :DDDDDD"

 **Masami Iwasawa, Music Is My Soul** sees the notification on her desktop but ignores it and continues browsing for more music.

 **Takeyama, Master of Pi** is busy solving for the 139th digit of pi because it is his deadliest, most destructive secret weapon that he had to sharpen every now and then.

Everybody else ignores the notification icon on their desktops.

 **Yuri Nakamura** threatens everybody with her silver Beretta if they DARED to ignore the notification icons on their desktops.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** echoes **Yuri Nakamura** 's threat vehemently.

"yeah you punks dont ignore yuripe if you dont want a date with my axxe!11!"

Everyone else started typing out of fear.

Except **You** , of course, because **You** are reading this.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** unashamedly points out to **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** that he has multiple grammar and spelling issues.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** has a vein popping in his forehead in annoyance, but **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** 's body is too far away to slice in half.

"shut up pink!11!"

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** is wondering if 'pink' was even an insult.

 **Takeyama, Master of Pi** is busy solving for the 139th digit of pi because it was his deadliest, most destructive secret weapon that he had to sharpen every now and then.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** left the conversation.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** adds **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** in the conversation.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** left the conversation.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** adds **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** in the conversation.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** left the conversation.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** adds **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** in the conversation.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** posted on **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** 's timeline.

"your not goin anywere punk!"

 **Yuri Nakamura** wonders if Noda didn't have spellcheck.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** sighs.

 **Shiina Eri** is now online and is reading the previous messages.

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** types "hELLO, sHIINA-SAN!" and posts it on **The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

 **Fujimaki** comments, "You're cups luck is on, Ooyama."

 **TK, Dance-With-Me** invites everyone to dance with him.

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** accepts **TK, Dance-With-Me** 's invite.

"LET 'S PARTAAAAY!1!111! :DDDD"

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** cannot log out of the conversation because Noda is staring daggers at him.

 **Shiina Eri** is finished reading the messages and writes on **The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

"This is so stupid."

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** privately sends a message to **Shiina Eri**.

"I know, right?"

 **Shiina Eri** does not even bother to respond.

 **Shiina Eri** left the conversation.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** adds **Shiina Eri** to the conversation.

 **Shiina Eri** threatens him with a shuriken.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** chuckles nervously and removes **Shiina Eri** from the conversation.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** and **Shiina Eri** share a virtual high five.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** left the conversation.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** adds **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** to the conversation.

"you arn't goin anywere!1"

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** is feeling hopeless. [._.]

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is now online and is reading the previous messages.

 **Yui GDM-Rox** is now online.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is wondering what this was all about.

 **Yusa** is now online.

 **Yusa** posts a video of Girls Dead Monster performing Crow Song.

 **Yusa** 's video immediately gained two million likes upon posting.

 **H-I-S-A-K-O** posts a comment.

"Yeah! We _rock_ , GDM! CROW SONG FOREVER! :DDDD"

 **Yui GDM-Rox** comments on **H-I-S-A-K-O** 's comment.

"I luv your guitar rifffs1 HISAKOOOOoO!1!"

 **H-I-S-A-K-O** ignores the pink imp's comment.

 **Yui GDM-Rox** is ): because she had been seen-zoned. [._.]

 **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** is lifting weights in his private gym.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** asks **Yuri Nakamura** why she created **The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

 **Yuri Nakamura** answers him by announcing that she needs suggestions on what the name of their new group chat should be.

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** suggests, "Zombie Apocalypse Battlefront!"

"REJECTED."

 **Fujimaki** suggests, "Battle Troops Battlefront!"

"REJECTED."

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** shyly suggests, "Angel Obliterator Battlefront?"

 _"_ _REJECTED!"_

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** says,

"Rejected Battlefront! i noticed you liked the word 'rejected' so much."

 **Yuri Nakamura** shakes her head. _"_ DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE DECENT SUGGESTIONS? _"_

 **TK, Dance-With-Me** deeply contemplated his options about it for a second. Then, he immediately started typing.

"Dance with me, baby!"

 **Yuri Nakamura** shakes her head.

 **Shiina Eri** logged off of Facebook because My Little Pony (soooo cute!) is now airing on TV. And because Facebook is so stupid.

 **Mark Zuckerberg** does not care on what **Shiina Eri** thinks.

 **Sekine, Awesomesauce Ghostbuster** invites **Irie** to plot plots against Iwasawa and Hisako.

 **Irie** accepts **Sekine, Awesomesauce Ghostbuster** 's invite.

 **Sekine, Awesomesauce Ghostbuster** and **Irie** are plotting plots against Iwasawa and Hisako.

 **Masami Iwasawa, Music Is My Soul** and **H-I-S-A-K-O** could not care less.

 **Yuri Nakamura** does not like to be ignored.

"SUGGESTIONS, EVERY1! OTONASHI, YOU STILL HAVEN'T SUGGESTED."

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** blatantly suggests,

"I Don't Care Battlefront."

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** gets ready to splatter some blood.

 **Yuri Nakamura** asks if anyone still has another suggestion.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is too scared to suggest his suggestion.

 **Yuri Nakamura** kindly insists that she would never—EVER—reject his suggestion.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** checks if there are rocket propellers placed under his chair because he does not dream of becoming an astronaut any second now.

 **Yuri Nakamura** assures him that she placed no rocket propellers under his chair. Geez.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is happy because he now knows that **Yuri Nakamura** would never reject his suggestion.

"Wright Brothers!"

 **Yuri Nakamura** removed and blocked **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** from **The** **Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is crying somewhere.

 **Shiina Eri** is watching My Little Pony because it is cute—level 999. ^.^

 **Yui GDM-Rox** sends a private message to **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome**.

"senpai, are you D:?"

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is feeling melancholic.

 **Yui GDM-Rox** does not understand Hinata's feelings.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** updates his status. "yes, yui, i am D:"

Yui sits back on her chair to think. Then she has a brilliant idea and privately messages Hinata.

"i have a plan."

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is nodding to himself as **Yui GDM-Rox** explained to him her plan. He agrees to participate with a devilish laugh.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** and **Yui GDM-Rox** form **The Diabolical Duo**.

 **The Diabolical Duo** is secretly plotting a secret plot.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** is online.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** sees him online so he immediately logs out of Facebook.

Fortunately, Naoi doesn't notice. Instead, **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** sees the baseball idiot's status update. It said:

" **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is feeling melancholic."

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** scoffs. He could not care less. But he is wondering why **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** has turned offline just when he logged on…

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** has been staring blankly at Hinata's status update for twenty minutes now. He does not know what 'melancholic' means.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** posts onto **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** 's timeline.

"Blockhead."

 **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** posted a picture of himself lifting weights in his private gym.

"Look at my abs, whoo-hoo! I've beefed up just for THIS! :D"

 **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** liked **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** 's post.

 **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** 's post now has one like. :DDDDDDDD

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** is staring at Takamatsu's muscles and approves of his workout routine.

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** clicks the huge 'Like!' button.

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** likes **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** 's post.

 **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** is feeling happy because he received one more like.

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** had a bag of chips in his hand but does not know who he could share it with.

 **Takeyama, Master of Pi** is still solving for the 139th digit of pi because it is his deadliest, most destructive secret weapon that he had to sharpen every now and then.

 **Shiina Eri** is online again because My Little Pony has been postponed. Cuteness level is zero. [._.]

 **Shiina Eri** is D:.

 **Masami Iwasawa, Music Is My Soul** invites the members of the **Afterlife Battlefront** to watch GDM's band practice tomorrow morning.

Unfortunately, though, no one ever got the chance to see **Masami Iwasawa, Music Is My Soul** 's post because **The** **Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat** is already flooding with messages.

 **Yuri Nakamura** is feeling angry.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE SUGESTIONS FOR A NAME! \TOT/"

 **Shiina Eri** thinks that **Yuri Nakamura** 's smiley is cute. The smiley made her happy. ^.^

 **Shiina Eri** is :D.

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** is back online.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** is happy to see Otonashi back online.

But **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** 's attention isn't on Naoi. "Uh, Yuri, you spelled 'sugestion' wrong."

 **Noda, I will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** is protective of his and only his Yurippe and doesn't want anyone insulting her.

"NO 1 CARES ABOUT U'R SPELING STUFF, _PINK_! DoNT INSUT HER!11111111!"

 **Yuri Nakamura** sweat-drops. Noda really does need a spellchecker.

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** still couldn't figure out if 'pink' is even an insult.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** has a speculation that stupid blockheads like Noda don't use spellcheckers.

 **Takeyama, Master of Pi** is getting irritated at all the noise because he's busy sharpening his deadliest, most destructive secret weapon.

"Will you all quiet down? Someone's trying to calculate the digits of a very controversial irrational number over here!"

 **Noda, I will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** is laughing his head off.

"aND HOO'S GONNA LISTEN TO YOU, PUNK!?1"

 **Takeyama, Master of Pi** responds,

"Call me Chri—"

But he is flooded by new messages.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** thinks that Noda sounded like an owl. He posts on Noda's timeline.

"Fool. You spell it as 'who', not 'hoo'. "

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** is happy because he is not alone in being annoyed with all the spelling and grammar errors.

"You go tell them, dude! 3 LOVE YOU! :3: 3 :*"

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** blushes at Otonashi's praise and decides to message him privately.

"Really, Otonashi-kun?"

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** responds to him lovingly.

"Yes! I love you so much! Will you be my girlfriend?"

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** and **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** are now in a relationship. 3

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** blushes even more.

 **The Diabolical Duo** is having a blast hacking Otonashi's account. Hinata is no longer D:.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** and **Yui GDM-Rox** bumps their fists.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is :D.

"ALRIGHT! Ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD"

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** and **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** are now married. :3

 **The Real Otonashi** is horrified. O_O

 **The Real Otonashi** posts on **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** 's timeline.

"STOP HACKING MY ACCOUNT! OFF! _OFF!_ "

 **Yuri Nakamura** is laughing. ^O^

"HA HA HA! LOL. XD"

 **Yuri Nakamura** and **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** are now in a relationship. :3

 **Yuri Nakamura** is not laughing anymore.

 **Yuri Nakamura** 's eyes bulges out of her sockets.

"WHAT?!"

 **The Diabolical Duo** is laughing so hard. .O

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** blushes. _Love is in the air~~~_

"i will do anything for the luv of my life, nun othr than yurippe!"

 **Yuri Nakamura** is feeling inwardly disgusted. \O—o/

 **H-I-S-A-K-O** likes Mah-jong's Facebook page.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** is afraid of **Takeyama, Master of Pi** 's deadliest, most destructive secret weapon.

 **Takeyama, Master of Pi** finally figured out the 139th digit of pi, which is his deadliest, most destructive secret weapon. ^.^

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** fearfully squeals like a girl.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** logs off of Facebook.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** smirks, thinking that all of them are blockheads. It didn't matter, though. All that mattered was him and Otonashi! :3 :3 :3

 **God** is online.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** is angry because there is no other god than _him_.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** posts onto **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** 's timeline.

"Will you stop _impersonating_ me, you idiot?"

But **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is not the one pretending to be **God**.

 **Chaa the mightyGUNSLAYERR** admits that he is the one pretending to be **God**. Just coz. \\_(ツ)_/

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** sends a private message to Otonashi.

"All of them are blockheads. Can we go out tomorrow?"

 **Otonashi Yuzuru, PhD** gives him a virtual kiss on the cheek. :* 3 3 3 3

 **The Real Otonashi** feels like wanting to puke.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** feels like swinging his halberd in the air even though he's offline.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** wants to ask Yuri for them to get married.

 **Yuri Nakamura** and **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** are now married. 3

 **The Real Yuri Nakamura** is horrified. O_O

 **The Diabolical Duo** is having a blast hacking Otonashi and Yuri's accounts.

 **The Real Yuri Nakamura** feels like wanting to puke.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** and **Yui GDM-Rox** share a fist bump.

 **The Real Otonashi** and **The Real Yuri Nakamura** finds out that it was Hinata and Yui behind this after all. They both decide to obliterate **The Diabolical Duo**.

 **The Real Yuri Nakamura** forms **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front** and invites everyone else to join the new group chat.

Naoi and Noda are wondering why they were the only ones who weren't invited.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** and **Yui GDM-Rox** are determined to stand strong against **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front**.

 **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front** has nine members. :DDDDD

 **Yui GDM-Rox** is sad because **The Diabolical Duo** has only two members. DDDDD:

 **Yuri Nakamura** is laughing vituperatively.

"HAHAHA, _LOSERS!_ XD"

 **THE YUINATA FOREVER FANCLUB G-L-O-B-A-L MOVEMENT** joins **The Diabolical Duo**.

 **Yui GDM-Rox** is now happy because **The Diabolical Duo** has 999,999,999,999 new members.

"WOOT WOOT _WOOOOOOOOT_!1!1! :DDDDDDDDDDDD ^^ in your FACE! XD"

 **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front** 's 9 online members are open-mouthed.

 **The Diabolical Duo** is now ready for battle.

 **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front** get ready to charge.

 **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** had beefed up just for a battle like this.

 **The Diabolical Duo** and **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front** are ready to clash in the **EPIC SHOWDOWN!**

 **TK, Dance-With-Me** is dancing ferociously.

"Oh yeah EPIC SHOWDOWN!"

 **Kanade Tachibana** joined herself in **The** **Afterlife Battlefront Group Chat**.

 **TK, Dance-With-Me** stops dancing.

Everyone stops and stares at **Kanade Tachibana**.

Cricket.

Cricket.

Cricket.

Everyone stares at **The Cricket**.

 **Kanade Tachibana** tells everyone to log off of Facebook immediately and go to sleep. It's a school night.

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** asks if Kanade liked chips.

 **Kanade Tachibana** then logged off of Facebook.

 **The Diabolical Duo** and **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front** are now ready to clash in the **EPIC SHOWDOWN!**

 **TK, Dance-With-Me** is dancing ferociously.

"EPIC SHOWDOWN _YEEEAAAAAAAAH!_ "

 **Takamatsu, kiss-this-muscle** had beefed up just for a battle like this.

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** is D: because Kanade didn't like his chips. [T-T]

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** asks again if anybody liked chips.

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** doesn't like chips. He wanted beef udon.

 **Masami Iwasawa, Music Is My Soul** is composing music with **H-I-S-A-K-O**.

 **Sekine, Awesomesauce Ghostbuster** and **Irie** are plotting plots against Iwasawa and Hisako.

 **Masami Iwasawa, Music Is My Soul** and **H-I-S-A-K-O** could not care less.

 **Fujimaki** is afraid to swim.

 **The Diabolical Duo** wins the epic showdown-slash-battle of the universe. YUINATA FANS REJOICE! :DDDDD

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** and **Yui GDM-Rox** share a virtual high five.

 **The Diabolical Duo** is :D.

 **The Hinata and Yui Separation Front** is D:.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** is swinging his halberd somewhere.

 **The Real Yuri Nakamura** is D: because they lost the battle. 9 against 999,999,999,999 plus 2 isn't a fair fight…

 **The Real Yuri Nakamura** left the conversation.

 **The Real Otonashi** left the conversation.

 **Naoi Ayato, Bow Before Your God** left the conversation.

 **Sekine, Awesomesauce Ghostbuster** left the conversation.

 **Irie** left the conversation.

 **Masami Iwasawa, Music Is My Soul** left the conversation.

 **H-I-S-A-K-O** left the conversation.

 **Chaa the mightyGUNSLAYERR** left the conversation.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** wants to stop everyone from leaving.

"Wait! _Wait!_ Don't gooooo! NOOOOOO! :( DDDDD:"

 **Shiina Eri** posts on **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** 's timeline.

"This is so stupid."

 **Shiina Eri** left the conversation.

 **Ooyama the Chipmunk** left the conversation.

 **Takeyama, Master of Pi** left the conversation.

 **TK, Dance-With-Me** left the conversation.

 **Matsushita 5th-Dan** thinks about it for a second, then left the conversation.

 **Yusa** left the conversation.

 **Fujimaki** left the conversation.

 **Yui GDM-Rox** sends a private message to **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome.**

"it's already late. u should go to sleep 2. it's a school night."

 **Yui GDM-Rox** left the conversation.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** is feeling D:.

 **Hinata Hideki, Baseball is Awesome** left the conversation.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** logs back on because he is not scared of **Takeyama, Master of Pi** 's deadliest, most destructive weapon anymore.

Cricket.

Cricket.

Cricket.

 **The Cricket** is back.

 **Noda, i will cut your head off if you insult Yurippe!1** scratches his head, confused.

"hey…wheres evry1?"

 **You** posted on **The Afterlife Battlefront's Group Chat**.

"0_o"

 **You** left the conversation.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Rival Argentica** stops writing.

 **Rival Argentica** is :D because **You** have read this. ^.^

 **You** are awesome. ^.0

 **Rival Argentica** signs off of FanFiction dot net.


End file.
